Rising Up or Falling Down (TDTROTD)
The six teams are brought to do two different challenges, either build a miniature model of the very first season or paint the their symbol with getting caught without the cook. In the end, the main hero's win and someones annoyance is kicked off for blowing the challenge. Plot The episode starts with Chris doing a recap of the previous episode and shows relief of Max getting eliminated early, he tells the viewer about a plan he has. In the cabins, Leonard tries to practice magic with his group however this only makes Dave annoyed and orders him to be silent. Dave then begins to rant about Sky but Noah snaps at him to be quiet. In the confessional, Noah is saddened to be absent from Owen, he then has a flashback of nearly kissing Emma in New Zealand until Geoff and Brody run into them, he smiles at the memory but is startled when Chris uses the megaphone. The teams arrive at the docks where Chris begins to explain the challenge, the teams either have to paint their teams symbol without getting caught in the act by Chef or, much 1st and 2nd generation contestants shock and surprised, rebuild a miniature model of Total Drama Island. The teams split up and the activities, the Heroic Hamsters, Confused Bears, Team Victory and Team Chris go to paint while Team Amazon and the Villainous Vultures go to rebuild the model. Trent takes a leadership role for the Hamsters and chooses Dawn to paint the symbol. Leonard begins to focus on using his magic instead of the challenge and is caught by Chef, much to his teams anger, which Dave expresses in the confessional. Team Amazon gets into a fight when Amy, Sugar and Dakota try to take leadership until Eva forcefully takes charge which Izzy, Sky and Jasmine agree with. Team Victory is slowed down when Scarlett throws a rock into Shawn, causing him to accidentally revile the teams location but manage to lose him, however the Vultures are added with a penalty due to Scarlett's cheating. On Team Chris, Cody starts to get worried about the challenge, Sierra tries to make it better but instead makes it worse, they then see Owen run past them with Chef chasing him until Owen trips, Chef almost catches him but is accidentally farted in the face by Owen, who runs as Team Chris laugh at Chef's misfortune. Their joy is cut off when Chris announces that the winners are the Heroic Hamsters, who all thank Trent for his leadership, much to his embarrassment, the other teams then arrive. Chris then says that the last team to arrive was the Confused Bears, due to Leonard getting caught by Chef. Dave explodes in anger towards Leonard in the confessional, cursing out him, Sky, Chris, Chef and his teammates. The team glare at Leonard in anger while the Hamsters celebrate and are excited about getting dinner of their choice from a Five-star restaurant. At the campfire ceremony, Chris announces for the Confused Bears to vote in the confessional, Dave publicly votes for Leonard, Noah does the same but votes for Dave due him being annoyed by Dave's consent complaining. The contestants who get the marshmallows are shown in the order of Owen, Sam, Cameron, Ezekiel and Noah with no votes, after a tense moment, Dave gets the marshmallow due to him only getting 2 votes while Leonard got the rest. Leonard tries to turn back time but Chef throws him onto the boat of losers, Leonard announces his revenge on the Bears but is silenced when Noah throws a rock at his head, knocking the L.A.R.Per out. Chris then signs off the episode. Cast * Katie, Duncan, Topher, Ezekiel and Chef appear but have no lines, however Duncan and Topher are heard laughing, Katie is seen screaming and Ezekiel is heard groaning with his team. * Emma, Geoff and Brody are featured in a flashback but do not talk. Trivia * This is the second season Leonard is voted out second, the first is Pahkitew Island. * Noah and Dave get into a conflict in this episode.